


Polish

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are doing a little polishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand" and Fanfic100 prompt "Smell."

"Harry?" Hermione called through the boys' door, "What are you and Ron doing?"

"We're polishing our broomsticks for the Slytherin match." Harry replied.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. She hated the smell of that polish. "Alright. You need to come study when you're done."

"We will!" Harry promised.

An hour later Hermione knocked again. "Are you two done yet?"

"We decided to polish our wands too," Ron replied, "Since we had the stuff out. We'll be done soon."

Inside their room, a very naked Harry smiled cheekily. "You know, now we'll actually have to polish everything before we see her again."


End file.
